Yakusoku no Hana
by Yaya07
Summary: Aku ingat janji bungamu itu. "When you grow up, would you marry me?"/"Of course, yes I will! I want to marry you too!" — "Do you remember?" -Mind to review? 'Coz that is my energy Dx


**Vocaloid** bukan milik **Yaya, **melainkan milik **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, (PEMILIKNYA)  
><strong>

**Yakusoku no Hana** milik **Rinto **dan **Lenka**

**Lirik** milik **Fate**

* * *

><p>Aku ingat janji bungamu itu.<p>

_"When you grow up, would you marry me?"_

_"Of course, yes I will! I want to marry you __too!"_

—

_"Do you remember?"_

**.  
><strong>

**Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine **mempersembahkan fiksi berjudul—

**Yakusoku no Hana**

berdasarkan lagu _Yakusoku no Hana_, yang dinyanyikan oleh Rinto&Lenka

**Menerima flame dengan senang hati.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"When you grow up, would you marry me?"<em>

Aku menutup mataku. Kembali berputar-putar wajah orang _itu_ di otakku.

Aku ingin menjerit. Aku ingin menumpahkan semua kekecewaanku. Tanpa sadar, buku yang ada dalam pelukanku kuremas. Dengan sekali helaan napas panjang, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

Ah, _gomen ne, _aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kagamine Lenka. Siswi SMA Crypton yang biasa saja. Aku memiliki adik bernama Kagamine Rin. Fisik kami sama. Hanya saja, rambut Rin yang sebatas bahu digerai dan memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya. Sedangkan rambutku sepunggung dan aku ikat gaya _ponytail_.

Jika kau bertanya tentang _pacar_, aku tidak punya. Ya, tidak punya.

Ayolah, apakah setiap orang harus punya pacar? Tetapi, jika orang yang disukai, tidak. M-maksudku, tidak sepenuhnya. Baik, aku punya. Sebut saja dia Kagami Rinto. Dia kakak dari kekasih adikku. Nama adik Rinto adalah Kagami Len.

Biar kuceritakan, Kagami Rinto, dia pemuda yang sangat baik. Dulunya, dan kutegaskan **dulunya**. Bukan, bukan karena sekarang dia menjadi jahat. Aku tidak tahu mendeskripsikannya. Sifatnya berubah. Dulu, Rinto dan aku adalah sahabat. Kami selalu bersama. Bahkan, kami pernah membuat seikat janji. Sebuah janji manis yang pernah aku buat. Kami menyebutnya _janji bunga_.

_"Of course, yes I will! I want to marry you too!"_

Ah, sudahlah. Itu hanya janji masa lalu yang sudah terlupakan. Lagipula, hubungan kami tidak baik saat ini. Kenapa? Entah, mungkin sejak Rin dan Len menjadi sahabat, Rinto dan diriku menjadi jauh. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Apa karena perasaanku yang aneh ini? Atau, Rinto membenciku? Entahlah, sekarang itu bukan urusanku. Rinto mungkin sudah tidak peduli denganku.

"Lenka-_neechan_!" Terdengar suara yang _familiar_ di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati adik yang hanya selisih satu tahun dariku itu berlari ke arahku. "_Doushite_, Rin-_chan_?"

"_Gomen ne, neechan_. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke perpustakaan. Aku ada _janji_ dengan Len-_kun_. _Gomen ne,_" Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, saat mendengar kata _janji_ dari Rin mengingatkanku kembali pada janji bunga itu. Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng.

"_Daijoubo_, _imouto_. Aku bisa sendiri," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Mata biru _shappire_ Rin yang lebih terang dariku itu berbinar-binar. "_Arigato, oneechan_! Aku pergi dulu ya. _Jaa_!" Serunya senang sambil berlari-lari kecil, membuat pita putihnya yang lucu itu bergoyang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela napas.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju perpustakaan, yang tadinya tertunda gara-gara aku terlalu banyak melamun seharian.

Tiba-tiba, langkahku berhenti saat melewati koridor terbuka yang melewati taman. Mata biruku yang tidak terlalu terang, menangkap ketiga sosok yang sangat kukenali. Mataku meredup.

"Len-_kun_, aku sudah bilang kepada Lenka-_neechan_. Sekarang kamu mau mengajakku ke mana?" Tanya adikku. Di depannya, seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut _ponytail_ yang sama denganku tersenyum manis. Ehm, jangan salah sangka ya. Mataku menangkap satu lagi sosok yang sangat _familiar_ dan yang baru saja tadi aku pikirkan.

"Rinto..." Bisikku dengan lirih. Kulihat dia sedang berdiri di balik dinding sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dan, ekor matanya melihat Rin dengan tatapan err— sedih mungkin? Wajahnya redup. Melihatnya, menambah diriku menjadi _down_. Aku kembali berjalan dan mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku tidak ingin melihat dan mengingat kejadian ini lagi.

Saat aku melewatinya, dia menegakkan dirinya dan berjalan. Aku menoleh sedikit dan menatap Rinto.

_"Apakah kamu ingat, Rinto?" _Benakku meraung. Mulutku ingin memanggilmu. Tetapi, entah kenapa tenggorokanku tercekat dan hati kecilku berkata _takut_. Ya, aku takut tidak dipedulikan. Aku takut, kau membenciku.

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk tidak melihatmu, dan kembali berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan, dan kamu juga berjalan menjauh, jauh dariku.

_"Apakah kita selamanya akan begini, Rinto?"_ Rintihku di dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Di tanganku ada buku tebal yang tebalnya sekitar 3 sentimeter. Tebal? Menurutku, ini sangat tebal. Mungkin bagi para kutu buku, buku ini termasuk sangat tipis. Namun, bagiku yang pemalas ini, ini sangat tebal. Ah, walaupun pemalas aku bisa mendapat nilai bagus. <em>(AN : Rinto pede!)_

Kuputuskan untuk menyandarkan diriku ke dinding sejenak. Haah, aku capek.

Oh iya, namaku Kagami Rinto. Aku siswa yang termasuk dalam golongan kelas atas. Aku memiliki adik bernama Kagami Len. Dia memiliki kekasih bernama Kagamine Rin, adik dari temanku, Kagamine Lenka.

Pacarku? Oh _man_, aku tidak memiliki pacar. Jangan bicara mengenai kata tabu itu denganku. Tabu? Ya, aku menganggap kata itu tabu, padahal aku tidak tahu artinya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu kekasih atau pun pacar. Tapi, jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa itu suka, cinta, dan kasih sayang. Maksudku, aku juga punya orang yang kusayangi. Adik, saudara, orang tua, dan lainnya. Orang lain? Tidak ada err— mungkin? Baiklah! Ada, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang _itu_? Orang itu, adalah gadis yang menjadi sahabatku dulu. Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan murah senyum. Aku— aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Tapi, itu dulu.

"Lenka..." Tanpa sadar, aku membisikkan nama orang _itu_.

Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula, jika kulihat, dia seperti menjauhiku. Ya, Kagamine Lenka, gadis yang menurutku bagaikan malaikat dari langit itu menjauhi entah kenapa. Tapi, itu pun juga bukan urusanku. Toh, kami tidak pernah kontak lagi. Aduh, Rinto, kenapa kau malah berpikir yang bukan-bukan sih?

Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk ke kelas. Namun, saat aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, aku melihat adikku dan adik Lenka sedang berada di taman.

"Len-_kun_, aku sudah bilang kepada Lenka-_neechan_. Sekarang kamu mau mengajakku ke mana?" Gadis manis itu bertanya sambil menatap adikku. Namun, tiba-tiba pandangaku menangkap bayangan pirang lain di arah yang berlawanan denganku.

_Lenka..._

Kulihat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri sambil memeluk buku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku memalingkan wajah ke arah Len dan Rin. Aku menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Tiba-tiba, saat aku melihat Lenka, aku ingat suatu janji yang teramat sangat penting di hidupku. Sebuah _janji bunga_ yang aku buat bersama gadis itu. Seketika, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Apakah janji itu akan lenyap? Padahal, aku sudah berjanji kepadanya. Dia juga sudah berjanji kepadaku. Janji itu, _hilang_?

Tiba-tiba, Lenka berjalan ke arahku. Ingin sekali aku menariknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sungguh, aku sangat menyayanginya. Bukan, bukan sayang, tetapi _cinta_. Aku ingin dia. Aku menginginkan diri_mu_, Lenka. Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku, dia berjalan melewatiku dengan muka datar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Aku terus berjalan. Namun, tiba-tiba aku menoleh ke arahnya, kulihat punggungnya makin menjauh.

_"Apakah kamu ingat, Lenka?"_ Aku menatap ke bawah. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan kembali menyelimutiku. Kembali ketolehkan kepala ke depan lagi.

_"Apakah kita selamanya akan begini, Lenka?"_ Bisikku dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah lorong, kedua manusia dengan rambut pirang yang sama persis berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain, walaupun <em>timing<em>nya tidak pas.

Namun, di detik berikutnya, mereka menoleh bersamaan. Mereka berbisik bersamaan, menyebut nama lawan yang ada di seberang.

_"Do you remember?"_

Bisik keduanya. Lalu, keduanya langsung memisahkan kontak mata dan segera berlari menuju tempat tujuan.

* * *

><p>Lenka menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Ia duduk di kursi perpustakaan. Airmata membanjiri kedua pipinya yang halus itu. Isakan kecil menggema di seluruh ruangan. Ia bersyukur datang ke perpustakaan saat siang hari, karena jarang ada yang mau ke tempat yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal itu.<p>

Kenapa Lenka menangis? Entahlah, ia pun juga tidak tahu apa yang ia tangisi.

Tiba-tiba—

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Terdengar langkah kaki. Lenka cepat-cepat mengusap airmatanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, melihat siapa yang sedang ada di lorong dekat perpustakaan.

Saat itu juga, jantung Lenka serasa berhenti.

* * *

><p><strong>Lenka's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat aku berniat untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan di lorong dekat perpustakaan, aku berjalan sambil mengusap airmataku. Namun, saat aku berada di pintu itu, jantungku serasa berhenti.<p>

"Yo, Lenka."

Terdengar suara _familiar_ yang indah, bagaikan lantunan lagu. Aku mendapati pemuda dengan rambut pirang pendek, ya tentu karena dia pemuda, dengan jaket hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Serta, wajah yang sangat aku kenal, sangat aku rindukan, dan juga senyuman manis yang sangat aku rindukan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat senyuman itu.

"R-rinto?" Ucapku. Rinto masih tersenyum manis. Kemudian, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

_"When you grow up, would you marry me__?__ Of course, yes I will. I want to marry you too. Do you remember?"_ Rinto menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Lagu yang entah kenapa bisa mirip dengan cerita hidupku. Lagu itu, sangat bermakna. Lagu yang bahkan seperti cerita hidupku.

Seketika, airmata mengalir kembali di pipiku. Aku segera menutup wajah dan jatuh terduduk.

"L-lenka?" Rinto segera memegang bahuku. Entah, gerakanku reflek, dengan cepat aku memeluknya dan menangis di dadanya yang bidang. "R-rinto!" Jeritku sambil mengepalkan tanganku sendiri. Aku rindu dirinya. Aku rindu janjiku dan janjinya. _Janji bunga_ kami. Aku rindu!

"Lenka-_chan_, _doushite_?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Ya Tuhan, aku mohon. Hentikan waktu untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin bersama Rinto. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin diri_nya_, diri Rinto. Aku sangat rindu kata-katanya yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. "Lenka-_chan_, _doushite_?" Ulangnya. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengar dia memanggilku dengan _suffix_ '_chan_?

Cepat-cepat aku mengusap airmataku dan berusaha tersenyum. Kenapa dengan diriku? Aku salah tingkah.

"_Daijoubo_, Rinto-_kun_." Jawabku lirih. Aku menundukkan kepala. Rinto segera meraih daguku dan menatap lurus kedua bola mataku.

"Lenka-_chan_." Bisiknya. Aku diam. Hanya menatapnya.

_"Would you marry me?__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Would you marry me?"<em>

Aku menatap mata Lenka. Aku sudah memutuskan, untuk melanjutkan janjiku itu. Bukankah janji harus ditepati?

Lenka diam. Kulihat dia menjadi kaku. Apakah sedemikian lama, hingga aku tidak bisa dekat lagi dengannya?

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku melepaskan peganganku di dagu Lenka, dan berdiri membelakanginya. "Maaf telah mengganggumu." Bisikku, namun mungkin cukup untuk didengar gadis manis itu.

Tidak lepas setelah itu, _"of course, yes I will. I want to marry you too."_

Kudengar Lenka berkata sambil menyanyikan lagu itu. Aku kembali menoleh dan menatap gadis itu tersenyum. Senyumnya yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Senyumnya yang sangat aku rindukan. Senyum yang bisa membuat bunga layu sepertiku, menjadi segar lagi.

"Lenka-_chan_?" Tanyaku. Aku ikut tersenyum dan kembali menyenandungkan lagu.

Dan kami pun bernyanyi bersama, sambil menguntai kedua jari kelingking seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When you grow up , would you marry me?<em>  
><em>Of course , yes I will ! I want to marry you too !<em>

_...Do you remember?_

Shizuka ni koigokoro tojikomete nemuru no  
>Sono-me ga watashi o miteinai to kidzuitakara<p>

Itsumo yume ni miru hohoenda omoi hito wa daredarou  
>Sono sunda omokage o fui ni motometeru<p>

Omoi wa aenai jikan ni hikisakarete kieta...

Hajimete no koi o shita kimi o nokoshita mama toki ga sugite ku  
>Kimi o mada wasurete inai yo, aa, osanai koro no kioku<br>Machi wa ima akari o tomoshite namida wa yokaze ni sarawareta

Ima mo _I want you_, mou _I miss you_  
>Kimi wa <em>Always stay inside my heart<em>...

Watashi wa nando mo mata anata ni koisuru  
>Negai ga kanawanai kurainara kiete shimaou<p>

Itsuka yume ni mita anogoro no mama no kimi o mitsukete  
>Omoide ga kōsa shite kimi o oikaketa<p>

Nando mo mawari michi o shite yatto kimi ni aeta...

Afure dasu namida o koraete karamiau yubi ga furueteru  
>Tōi hi ni kawashite yakusoku, aa, mōichido tsutaeru yo<br>Yūyami ga terashi dasu kimi ga itoshikute tsuyoku dakishimeta

Ima mo_ I love you_, mou _I need you_  
>Kimi wa <em>Always stay inside my heart<em>...

_When you grow up , would you marry me?_  
><em>Of course , yes I will ! I want to marry you too!<em>

Di bawah sinar matahari senja, gadis dan pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menautkan jari kelingking masing-masing. Tersenyum, tertawa, menyanyi bersama, sambil mengucap _janji__ bunga_ yang sempat terputus.

Manis sekali, bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>ABC — A<strong>rea **B**acotan **C**eria

* * *

><p>Kyaa! Sudah lama saya bermimpi mau membuat cerita berdasarkan lagu itu, <em>desu<em> Q.Q

Sudah lama juga saya mencintai _pairing_ LenkaRinto selain LenRin. Fufufu, akhirnya terjadi juga saya membuat fiksi LenkaRinto.

Oh iya, saya mau curhat, Rin itu enak ya? Direbutin Len sama Rinto, pas di lagu _Darling_ Q/Q *envy tingkat tinggi*

Ah, lupakan!

Yohoho! _Anyway, _terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang mau klik _fave_.

Oh iya, HAPPY NEW YEAR, bagi para _author_ _fandom_ Vocaloid dan sekitarnya! :) *telat, tapi setidaknya tetap mengucapkan*

Salam _fanfiction_,

**Yaya**


End file.
